


Maybe I'll Try...

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Simon Lewis, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Alcohol doesn't affect Simon like it used to. Raphael introduces him to plasma and Simon is very grateful.





	Maybe I'll Try...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alcohol was not something that settled well within Simon when he was mundane. The first time he got drunk was when Maureen brought a bottle of vodka to band rehearsal. Simon downed a few too many shots and gravely overestimated his drunken ability to play guitar. The second time he got drunk, he was turning into a vampire. What better way to drown your sorrows over losing your humanity then glasses and glasses of whiskey. 

When he became a vampire, alcohol didn’t give him the buzz he had wanted. Raphael introduced him to plasma. If vodka was mundane Simon’s favorite alcohol, plasma was vampire Simon’s favorite blood product. Raphael gave him one bag and he felt like his veins were tingling. The second bag had him feeling like his limbs were on fire. When Raphael left the room for clan business, Simon had a third bag. His body felt heavy and he couldn’t lift his head off the surprisingly fluffy pillow. 

Raphael walked back in and Simon realized the third bag also removed his filter. 

“You’re a softie, aren’t you?” Raphael raised an eyebrow at Simon but he ignored it. He realized his hands could move at the wrist so he made a vague gesture towards the other vampire. “You have a comfy couch, fluffy pillows, a coffee table with books and magazines,” Simon observed. Raphael just stared at him in the surly, handsome way that he often did. “You don’t have to let me stay here, you know? I’m an annoying fledgling who apparently can’t hold his plasma. You’re this badass head vampire of a freaking clan! Do you know how impressive you are, Raph?” Simon shook his head and gestured at another bag of plasma. Before he could reach it, Raphael ran over and moved it out of Simon’s arms reach. 

“I think you’ve had enough, fledgling,” Raphael grumbled. Simon just laughed. 

“You call me fledgling like it’s an insult but I think you secretly like me. You think I’m adorable. I can see it. I may be the annoying fledgling but I’m squirming my way into your heart, Raph,” Simon said softly as his eyes drooped. He thought he saw Raphael tense up but he didn’t care. “I’m trying to squirm my way into your heart. You’re just so beautiful and frowny and pouty. Do you know what your lips do to people?” Simon could hear himself ranting but there was no part of him that cared. “Squirming isn’t working. Maybe I’ll try crawling. Or running and jumping. Maybe if I just…” Simon’s eyes finally closed and his speech was effectively cut off. He thought he felt a blanket surround him and a hand stroke his hair but it must have been a dream. 

When Simon awoke, there was a glass of fresh blood on the coffee table. Next to it was a note, Raphael’s perfect cursive handwriting sticking out to him. 

_ Squirming is working. Please don’t try anything else.  _


End file.
